


Amativeness

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: A mission lead to one, and one lead to another which lead to a night in the King's bed.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 17





	Amativeness

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like how it looked as a chaptered story. So it became a oneshot.

Nyx stared at the King of Lucis from where he stood, steps away from the bottom of the grand stairs that led up to the throne. His eyes caught the King's from his position behind the diplomat, who was giving the King his greetings and the usual political nonsense that numbed Nyx's brain. "-nd Lucis welcomes you. Please allow Lord Amicitia to show you to your suite for the duration of your stay. I'm sure you all must be tired from the journey."

"My thanks, King Regis." The diplomat simpered, having caught the way Regis had looked at his newest guard, "Should you need anything from me or one of my guards, please do not hesitate to ask. I assure you they'd be willing to help in _anyway_ you should ask." Regis broke eye contact with his undercover glaive, and gave the smiling diplomat a flat look as the retinue was led out of the room.

* * *

Nyx sighed, they had reached the heart of Insomnia several hours ago, and unfortunately after being shown their rooms, Nyx got stuck with first watch.......which was due to end two hours ago. But his relief had yet to unlock the door and take his place.

Ten more minutes ticked by before the sound of an unlocking door brought him back to attention.

"You're relieved for the rest of the night. Get some sleep." Spoke the other man, a slight sneer on his face as he spoke.

Nyx rolled his eyes at the other's aggression, "Thanks, but I think I might walked around. Stretch my legs."

"Of course," the other mocked, "You might want to get a start on your _real_ mission."

Nyx glared before turning and marching down the hall to the sound of jeering laughter.

After a few moments of marching down the twisting halls he looked over his shoulder before he ducked down another hall. Coming to a set of double doors he gave a sharp knock and waited, hearing the responding, "Enter." Opening and moving into the room Nyx was greeted by the sight of the King, though the hour was late he were still awake, and by the looks of it going over reports.

"Forgive the lateness Majesty, I wasn't able to leave until just now." Nyx stated.

Regis gave a nod, eyes not leaving the report in front of him, "And what news do you have? From your reports, it seems that this treaty will be a lasting thing."

Nyx nodded, "Yessir. The newly crowned Emperor seems intent on making the peace between you work.... However...." He trailed off, looking unsure.

Finally looking at the younger man, Regis arched a brow, "Yes, young Ulric?"

"Before leaving, the Emperor took me aside, he gave me another.....mission."

"There is nothing in your reports about an added mission."

"This was giving just before we left for Insomnia. I hadn't a chance to warn you." 

Regis leaned back in his chair, fingers steepling together as he took in the sight of his glaive, "Well," he gestured with a wave of hand, "What is the mission that out were tasked with?"

Fidgeting Nyx also chewed his lower lip, eyes conflicted as he tried to find the best words. Regis narrowed his eyes when it seem as though Nyx would not be forthcoming with the mission details. Opening his mouth to assure his glaive, Nyx spoke, rushed and high pitched, "I've been told I am to seduce you." He blurted before rushing forward, "The Emperor wants the treaty to succeed and I've been tasked with making sure that you are _satisfied_ in every way. And should everything go as wanted and planned for the treary, I am to stay here. With you. As a gift of good will between the two kingdoms." Nyx dared to glimpse at the King, ducking his head when he saw the slack jawed expression. 

"I tried to tell him it wouldn't work," he blurted in a panic, "He informed me that I was to get close to you, and to get information about your plans for the treaty, by _any_ means necessary."

Regis gave a slow blink as he stared as the standing man. "So the emperor... Wants for you to be, in a sense, my whore?"

Nyx flinched at the words and Regis found himself wincing and cursing himself for his own brashness. "Is that how you were able to slip away? Under the pretenses of doing your _real_ mission?"

He watched a Nyx seemed to wilt on the spot, "It's been.... difficult Majesty." Regis nodded at his words.

"Then it is Fortunate, that I had planned to end your undercover mission." He narrowed his eyes when it seemed the glaive wasn't excited about it ending.

"Forgive me, but I don't see how this can be done, without raising suspicion."

"You worry about the words of the diplomat to the emperor. You worry that you will be comprised and your undercover work will be for naught." Regis stated, like everything was just that simple.

"I fear I might be recalled to Niflheim and another might take my place," just the thought of another trying to seduce the King irked him. It didn't help matters that his, as Libs would call it, celebrity crush, hadn't gone away in the time Nyx was in Niflheim.

Sighing he gestured towards one of the plush chairs that sat before his desk, silently commanding Nyx to take a seat. He watched him, like a behemoth eyeing prey and once Nyx seated himself, looking for all the world like the prey, the two sat in silence for only a moment, "It is, as you said, more likely to cause problems than not, if you were to go back with them. But here lays the question, how can we make this believable?"

Shaking his head he gave a sigh, "I don't know, King Regis."

"Do you not have a lover? Or a significant other?" Regis asked, as if thinking about another taking Nyx didn't make his heart constrict and spark rage in his blood.

"No, sir. No one."

Something in the back of Regis' mind purred at the words, taking an almost primal delight in the admission. "I suppose then," he purred, standing from his seat, "That we shall have to make it convincing."

"Convincing?"

Regis nodded, as he reached the other. Stopping just in front of Nyx, he extended a hand, pausing when Nyx reared back. "If you do not wish it, I will not force you." His eyes latched onto the sight of Nyx's throat as he swallowed and when Nyx gave no sign of rejection, Regis' hand finally cupped Nyx's jaw, and Nyx shivered at the touch.

His breath hitched when Regis pulled him up, his eyes wide, and the blue of his irises being swallowed by the black of his pupils, he inhaled sharply when the King's lips brushed against his own, testing his reaction, it was Nyx who made to deepen this kiss, hands grasping at the Regis' wrist and surging up to completely close the distance between them.

Nyx moaned when his lower lip was nipped and captured by a set of teeth, before being pulled and sucked into his mouth. He growled when he felt the smirk that curled on Regis' lips, he licked at his lips, but Regis growled, nipping harder at Nyx's lip before he ran his own tongue along the seam of his lips. Nyx huffed but parted his lips for the other's tongue, he moaned when the wet muscle entered his mouth, brushing along his own before tangling them together. Nyx's lungs screamed as he was kissed breathless, and kissed further until dark spots danced in his vision. Finally parting he panted as air filled his aching chest, and he noticed the King, still cupping his jaw, looked right as rain with not a hair out of place. 'how unfair' Nyx thought to himself.

* * *

Nyx grunted as his back hit the plush mattress of the King's grand bed. But he had little time to think as Regis crawled over him. His lips covering what skin of Nyx's skin they could. He nipped roughly at his pulse when Nyx reached up with shaking hands, fingers curled as they scratched at Regis' covered ribs.

He threw his head back, a stunted whimper leaving his throat when the King palmed at his clothed erection, his back arching as Regis gave a squeeze to the hard length. His hand tangled tangled itself in silver touched hair, pulling and holding him closer, head titling as he gave Regis more skin to mark.

Regis left the prize of Nyx's pulse to nip and tug at the lobe of his ear. He growled lowly when Nyx manged to work a hand into his shirt collar. Fingers leaving scores of red where they grasped.

Moaning low and panting Nyx wriggled and fidgeted, hips now flush against the King's and allowing him to comfortably _grind_ against him.

Nyx's hands wandered along Regis' chest as he tried to unbutton the other man's dress shirt.

A pair of hands joined his own as they both set to work divesting the King of his clothing. Once thay obstacle was dealt with Nyx pressed his lips against Regis' as he leaned up, pulling at the hem of his own shirt. Parting only long enough for Nyx to toss his shirt away. Nyx moaned as Regis shoved him back down; hands roaming his bare chest and sides before he was leaning down and giving a nipple a broad stroke of his tongue, teeth grazing the pebbled nub as he sucked and bit.

While Regis pleased himself with Nyx's body, his hands worked at undoing Regis' belt. A shudder worked it's way through him when he finally got a hand into Regis' pants. A happy groan left him when he managed to grasp at the hot cock, giving a slow pull as his mouth watered at the size.

He laughed when Regis gave a jerk of his hips, not expecting the hand to stroke him so suddenly.

The next few moments were a flurry of heated kisses, rustling fabric, and searching hamds. Before finally they were skin to skin. The sound of a cap was a sharp contrast to the moans and panting that filled the room.

Nyx moaned and wriggled as fingers, slick with lube, probed at his entrance. The slide of the first, slowly pushing inside had him bucking, trying to get the digit deeper. A deep laugh was buried in his neck as Regis trailed kisses along his hammering pulse.

The second was a minor stretch that had him panting but the third had him choking on a gasp and his hips bucked when Regis pressed against a bundle of nerves.

Regis' other hand gripped Nyx's hip in a tight grip as he pressed harshly against his prostate. Nyx whined, the pleasure almost too much as Regis continued with the brutal strokes and pressure on his prostate. His cock jumping with each press, precome dribbling from the flushed head as he tried to wriggle away from the feeling, his orgasm creeping closer and closer. Regis held fast and Nyx could do little more than cry out when his orgasm was milked from him.

Regis' eyes softened as he took in the sight of the shivering glaive, skin flush and floated in a thin layer of sweat, and chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

Nyx tensed his body clenching down on the fingers still buried inside him when they started to wriggle and thrust. Body still wound up and sensitive from his recent orgasm. His eyes darted to Regis' face, eyes wide and mouth open in a soundless moan as Regis smiled and pressed his fingers into that bundle of nerves again. Nyx spasmed legs kicking out before wrapping around the King's waist in a vice grip, hands fisting in the pillow his head was resting on.

Regis kissed Nyx, tongue pushing into Nyx's mouth, their tongues together brushing and fighting. As he pulled his fingers free, Nyx went lax and pliant, a low sound leaving him at the loss of feeling full.

Nyx broke the kiss with a gasp as Regis shifted and began to sink into his stretched channel. He buried his teeth into his King's shoulder, his groan was eclipsed by the King's moan as he sunk into the clenching heat. Inch by inch.

The two panted as Regis sunk to the hilt. Nyx closed his eyes, hands gripping Regis' shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist as Regis shifted his weight, his movements making Nyx groan.

Growling to himself Regis pulled out of the wet heat until just the head was still encased before giving a rough thrust of his hips. Nyx choked on a scream as he was pushed further up the bed with each of the King's new thrusts. Nyx cried out when the flared head of Regis' cock slammed against his prostate and with each new hit, his half hard cock twitched.

A hand wrapping around his cock had Nyx burying a choked scream into Regis' neck. His hands scratched long lines into Regis' back as he continued plowing into Nyx. The tug and pull at his cock combined with the near constant pressure of a cock on his prostate had his length at full mast in just a handful of thrusts.

Purring to himself Regis continued his actions. Delighting in the way Nyx squirmed, body unable to decide whether to buck into the tight warmth of his hand or to bare down to try and take more of his cock.

Soon though Nyx's moans turned high and his fingers scrabbled along his back, Regis moaned at the feel of both Nyx's nails digging in and dragging along his shoulders as well as the way his channel spasmed as Nyx tumbled over the edge into another orgasm.

Nyx gave a loud cry, body going rigid as pleasure seared it's way through him. Tossing his head side to side as he rode the high. His voice turning high pitched as Regis continued to thrust inside of him. A few thrusts later and Regis followed with his own, the feel of silky walls milking his cock becoming too much and he froze, as deep inside Nyx as he could be, before he emptied himself inside the younger man.

Regis panted, face buried in the crook of Nyx's neck as his hips jerked a few short thrusts, riding out the the last of his orgasm. Nyx whined, legs turning restless as he was filled to the brim with Regis' seed.

Finally though Regis pulled his softening cock from Nyx's body, and a trail of come and lube leaked out when he left that wet heat and he rolled to collapse beside Nyx. The sound of their breathing harsh in the quite room before Nyx turned, tossing a leg over the King's hips and shoving his face into Regis' shoulder, his breathing turning deep and rhythmic as he fell to sleep.

Regis planted a kiss to his brow as he smiled. No doubt there would be many questions but that was for tomorrow, tonight was for this. For Nyx to be curled in his arms, sated and content. Tomorrow can bring what it will, but he will enjoy the night and all it's spoils.


End file.
